Jade Cobra
by balfang van claude
Summary: Cobra commander has his eyes on jade Chan and plans a rescue when jade was about to be kidnapped by Dr. Claw to earn her favor and offers her a great position as general of san fransisco headquarters being based at the former dark hand's HQ. how will jackie react when he finds Jade months later and how can the joes defeat the leader who is also a child?
1. an unexpected rescue

I do not own JCA and G.I. Joe. All characters belong to their owners.

Chapter one: an unexpected rescue

Cobra Commander was pacing around his base with Storm Shadow and the Baroness waiting on his newest evil plan. Cobra Commander never shown his face because he is always wearing the visor and helmet. His outfit is blue with a large cobra on the left while the rest of his outfit looks like something you'd see a commander wear to assert their rank and authority.

Cobra Commander was looking over videos in search of recruits when someone caught his eye for a while. The only problem is, he isn't the only one who wants her. He knows M.A.D. is also watching her closely in hopes to abduct her and force her into working for them. Cobra Commander gazed from his reports before gazing up to his comrades. "Storm Shadow," Cobra said in a raspy voice. "I need you to follow this Jade Chan and should she encounter M.A.D., I need you to rescue her from them. No doubt they will use a Taser gun on her. We do not want to look like the bad guys because we want her to join Cobra willingly without the forced indoctrination."

Storm Shadow bowed and left with Baroness in case back is needed. Both Storm Shadow and Baroness took the time to prepare for their mission. Storm Shadow packed his shuriken, ninjato, and smoke pellets while Baroness prepares her silenced pistol, C4 detonators and infrared glasses.

Jade wasn't having a good day. A few days has passed since she was queen of the shadowkhan, and no one in section 13 forgot how she easily took over the base when as Captain Black would say "She went ninja." School wasn't even better since she was basically avoided like she was going to kill them in a moment's notice. "This isn't fair!" muttered jade as she was walking to school. She didn't watch where she was going and bumped into a large man in a ninja suit pointing a gun at her and shot her in the chest, shooting pain all across her body. The last thing she saw before she fell unconscious was a shite flash jumping in front of her.

Storm Shadow jumped in front of Ninja, sword drawn as he cut the wires connecting the Taser and its victim. Baroness placed C4 explosives underneath the van as Storm Shadow managed to scare away the assailant into the van. Once the van moved down a block, Baroness triggered the detonator which causes the van to explode, killing the M.A.D. agents in the process.

Storm Shadow picked up Jade and walked away. On their way to the plane, jade woke up only to feel her body in pain and a bright light of the sun on her eyes. She shifted her eyes to see a man in white and a woman carrying her somewhere. "Who are you? And where are you taking me?" Jade asked the duo. When they arrived to the plane, Storm Shadow set her own on a seat and introduced himself. "I am Storm Shadow, and this is the Baroness. We represent an anti-terrorist organization called cobra. We rescued you from an agent of M.A.D. who wanted to force you to join their organization and make you into an agent of their evil. Our organization has been watching you and our leader would like to meet you."

Jade was confused. Why does an anti-terrorist organization want her? She didn't pay much mind as she was thankful for her rescuers for saving her. She actually would like to meet their leader. An organization that would have use of her and have such high tech like the plane, she is sure that the offer would put even the position of head honcho of section 13 to shame.

The plane landed at a high tech fortress. Storm Shadow and baroness lead Jade out of the plane to the fortress. There are certainly a lot of snake statues and they navigated their way to Cobra commander's office.

Jade looked at the man wondering why he has a visor, but best not to ask. Cobra Commander walked towards Jade and kneeled. "Welcome to Cobra headquarters Jade Chan." He said. Jade thought in her mind the reason why his voice sounds raspy and why he wears a visor. "You're the organizations leader?" Jade asked. Cobra Commander nodded and led her to a leather chair as he sat across from her.

"I'm sure Storm Shadow and Baroness has already told you of our organization." Jade nodded at the comment as Cobra Commander went through some papers. "I'm sure they also told you that we are looking for new recruits and would like to offer you a great position here. You see, we are making a headquarters in San Francisco by using the dark hand's former building and update it with cobra technology, but we would like a general to lead that division, and I want you to be that general."

Jade listened to every word Cobra said and smiled at the position she is being offered. Such an offer is a once in a lifetime opportunity and she wasn't going to pass it up. "When do I start?" jade asked which caused Cobra to look pleased even if his face can't show it. "Good, Storm Shadow will be your advisor, and you'll start in two months. In that time, we will like to offer you in several training programs to get you familiarize with cobras plans for the world. But first, you look hungry. Why don't we set up a feast for you?" Cobra said as he and Jade both made their way to the banquet hall.


	2. Jade's future

Chapter 2: Jade's future

Cobra Commander and Jade sat at the head table along with Storm Shadow, Baroness, Major Bludd, Destro, Zartan and the crimson twins' Tomax and Xamot. The hall was full of Cobra soldiers and agents as the banquet went underway. Cobra Commander rose from his seat and walked over to the podium. "My agents and soldiers," Cobra Commander begun his speech. "Today is a glorious start of the new age of cobra! We have, in our midst, a promising young general whose skill will leave our enemies quaking in their boots! Who is this new general you may ask? Ladies and gentlemen of cobra, I give you the newest addition to the cobra army and our California cobra general: Jade Chan, also known as Jade Cobra!" Cobra Commander directed jade to rise to the applause from the audience as she made her way to the podium. Cobra Commander stepped to the side to allow jade to address the troops. A box was set up so that she can see above the podium.

"Thank you Cobra Commander for the welcome." Jade begun speaking her speech. She wasn't fond of speaking to large crowds, but she was able to stand behind the podium feeling important. And she should feel important, she is a general, not some sidekick to Jackie Chan. Jade finally has power and authority, not to mention the wealth she will get from having such a high position. She did feel a bit overwhelmed, she went from being a sidekick who gets no gratitude to the youngest general in history who is able to not only get gratitude, but also respect. "My name is Jade Chan, but I shall also be known as the Jade Cobra within this fine organization. I swear, I shall make Cobra proud as general and make our enemies learn to fear our rule! COBRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Her speech ended as the audience all shouted cobra in unison as Jade stepped down from the podium and to her seat as Cobra Commander stepped up. "Let the feast begin!" He shouted as everyone started to dig in on the food.

The food was delicious. There were an incredible variety of fine cut meats and cheeses. From steak to roast beef, to perfectly aged cheese and rich pasta cut from the finest wheat and sauces imported from Italy. Jade pilled her plate with a bit of everything and chowed down. The drinks were also exquisite as jade received imported sodas from several countries which tasted richer than American sodas.

Jade finished her food with the plate looking like there weren't any food on it to begin with. The only thing on the plate was the cobra symbol as she poured herself a goblet of Japanese soda from a barrel. The banquet was in a buzz of discussion as agents and soldiers shared the various news from the world and how they felt about the new general. Some of them felt uncomfortable having a kid as not only general, but also enlisted in cobra command while others were once skeptical about it, grew enthusiastic by her speech.

The chatter died down as Cobra Commander stepped back to the podium to address the last speech for the evening. "Ladies and gentlemen of cobra," he began. "This is a glorious event we have here. When our Jade Chan accepted to become our general, cobra command our young general has set a record for having the youngest person in power of any station!" The audience clapped as jade stood up and bowed before Cobra Commander continued. "Our first target is a menace to cobra for a long time, but soon, we will eradicate M.A.D. and send Dr. Claw and his henchmen to cobra to await justice! COBRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The audience shouted cobra as he stepped down and returned to his seat as dessert arrived.

The desserts were as exquisite as the main course. Imported sweets from Germany, China, France, and all other countries that ranged from chocolates to ice cream and even cakes. Jade's sweet tooth kicked into overdrive as she pilled her plate with all the sweets that she can carry and dove in. Destro looked over at jade as she was scarfing the food down. "Where does she put it all?" he wondered in his head.

As the banquet ended, the agents and soldiers made their way to their living quarters for relaxation and rest. Cobra Commander led Jade to her living area which consisted of a large, comfortable room with all the luxury that one could see from a 5 star hotel. Jade made herself at home as she went to take a bath before heading to bed, but not before she switched on the TV to watch her favorite shows that were playing in high definition.

Jackie wasn't in high spirits. His niece was missing and was worried what happened to her. He was about to call Captain Black to conduct a search for Jade until he heard a knock on the door. Jackie jumped off from the second floor and opened the door. A man in a blue uniform with a symbol that looked like a head of a cobra approached the archeologist. "Can I help you?" Jackie asked the stranger. He didn't say anything as he pulled out a box from his bag addressed for Jackie Chan. Jackie accepted the package and questioned the man on who he was. He simply said that he is a friend and vanished in the night, leaving Jackie in a daze.

Jackie closed the door behind him and saw Uncle walked into the store. "Did they buy anything?" he asked his nephew. "No," Jackie said before showing Uncle the box. "You terrible salesman!" Uncle said, hitting Jackie in the forehead with his patented "Uncle Smack."

Jackie placed the box on the counter and began to open it to reveal what looks like some form of video player with a DVD next to it and a letter with cash on the other side. Jackie handed the cash and money to Uncle as he set up the player to see what the DVD have. Uncle read the letter as Jackie and tohru set everything up.

"Aiyah!" Uncle shouted. Luckily for Jackie, the player was done hooking up when he heard Uncle shouted. "Jade was kidnapped by evil organization and was rescued by unknown organization and she is offered a place in such organization!" Jackie took the letter and read it. Part of him was relieved that jade was alive and well, but another part of him was worried about this organization but thought it was why he was given the DVD player. Popping in the DVD and turning the TV on, the trio watched as they saw Jade in the screen looking well and cheerful.

"Hey Jackie!" shouted jade as the DVD began playing. "Sorry for the scare, but I had to send you something to tell you that I am fine, in fact better than fine. Cobra commands have offered me a position of general of the organization and get this, I am going to have my own headquarters in San Francisco at the old dark hand HQ! Isn't that cool?" Jackie paused the video in shock that Jade was going to be back home. Before he could recover, Uncle seized the remote and resumed the video. "Our first mission is going to take down an evil organization called M.A.D., an criminal syndicate that tried to kidnap me until Storm Shadow and baroness saved me." The video faded and reappeared to reveal Jade in her new uniform. Her uniform is black with a large black symbol similar to the one the messenger had. She also had a gold rope around her right shoulder to show her ranking. "Like it? I am going to be training with cobra for a couple of months, and when the new headquarters is ready, I am going to take a flight home so you guys can see me again. One more thing, can you show this to Captain Black so as he doesn't have to worry about me in case Uncle Jackie have him send a search party. Bye for now." The video faded to black as the video was done. Jackie took the DVD out and placed it in its sleeve.

Chapter 2 of Jade Cobra is done. Took a little bit of time, but it is finished. Jackie seems to have mixed feelings about jade, but he seems glad enough to know that his niece is safe.


	3. a new age of cobra

Chapter 3: A new age of cobra

Jade spent the next two months training with Cobra Commanders lieutenants as they covered every ground that Jade will need to know to become the best general she can be. Storm Shadow taught her martial arts and swordplay that were so advance, even Jackie Chan doesn't know it. She trained in firearms with major Bludd to get a feel of the various guns like pistols, magnums, assault rifles, sniper rifles, shotguns and Jades personal favorite the flamethrower. Destro taught Jade the more massive weaponry such as missiles and bombs. Jade was confused why an anti-terrorist organization would need such things but Destro told jade that knowing is half the battle and being able to either disable or use such weapons would be proven valuable to protecting innocent life. Baroness taught jade about how to blend in within enemy territory by using disguises. And her final lesson for the day was with Cobra Commander about battle tactics and strategies. Jade normally would find such lessons boring, but she was fascinated by the different tactics that were once written by Sun Tzu would be incorporated for modern day use.

Jade kept sending DVD recordings to her uncle Jackie, telling him about her experience in her training and that she would be home soon. Jackie would then have captain black watch the DVDs to keep tabs on Jade during her training. He knew jade had talent, but with training like what she is telling him, she could actually be talented enough to give Jackie a run for his money.

Two months went by fast for Jade, as she was trained and taught everything she now knows in various fields of combat, stealth and intelligence. Jade, Storm Shadow, and Baroness entered a black jet as it made its way to San Francisco airport. Jade told Jackie that she will be arriving to the airport tomorrow at noon. The rest of the time, jade would sleep on the jet as it was a full 24 hour flight to San Francisco.

Jackie, Uncle, Tohru, and Captain Black waited for Jade at the airport. Twenty minutes went by as a black jet landed on the airstrip and docked at the nearest available station. Jade, Storm Shadow and Baroness left the jet and entered the lobby. Jackie immediately saw jade in the crowd as she ran over to her uncle. "Jade, I am so glad you are here." Jackie said hugging his niece as Storm Shadow and baroness walked over to greet the family. "These are my advisors. They are going to help make my job easier since being a general is a lot of work." Jade introduced her advisors to her family.

They left the airport to be greeted by a limo with cobra flags on each side of the front hood that makes it look like an ambassador or Prime Minister Transport. Everyone entered the limo and was off to the new cobra headquarters. Jade was talking to Tohru about what they did while she was gone. Tohru told her that they were worried about what happened, but was grateful to Storm Shadow and baroness that they saved his young friend. They chatted for a while until the limo pulled to a stop at the dark hands former HQ as they exited the limo. The building got quite a makeover. The damages caused by Shendu was repaired and improved, and the courtyard was larger with a stone in front of a tall flag pole with a cobra symbol flying high. The stone reads:

"United States Cobra headquarters California division: general: Jade Cobra"

Jackie read the stone and turned to jade to wonder what Jade Cobra is. Jade pointed at herself. "I'm jade Cobra. It's a name I made while in cobra, but outside I'm still Jade Chan." Jade treated his family to a tour of the building as they observe the many facilities including research, magic library, firing range, dojo, rec rooms, and cafeterias that holds multiple mini restaurants like KFC and McDonalds and Wendy's.

They made their way to Jades new office which used to be where Valmont had plotted his evil. The office was large with a giant jade cobra symbol where the statue of Shendu used to be with two cobra flags flanking it. Jade walked over the rug that also has the cobra symbol and sat behind her new desk which was made out of mahogany and encrusted in jade. Jackie and Captain Black looked around the room in wonder. They were amazed at how a building in which the dark hand committed their various crime sprees would transform into an establishment believed to them to be a force of good.

*meanwhile*

Scarlet made her way to Dukes office to report the recent sightings of cobra in California. She was worried at what cobra would be planning. They had been inactive for several months and left no indication on what they are planning. None of their interrogations on cobra spies revealed anything relating on cobras sudden disappearance from the radar. But now, she had found a little of information on the recent cobra sighting.

Scarlet made it to Dukes office and entered. The office looked like a typical military office with a couple of American flags flanking the desk of a working Duke. He looked up at Scarlet who handed Duke the files. "Recent sightings of cobra activity in San Francisco." Scarlet told Duke as he read through what little Intel they were able obtain. Only one thing drew Dukes attention. "It seems like Cobra Commander has found a new general." He directed Scarlet's attention to the general's name. There were two words. "Jade Cobra." Scarlet looked at the name intently, not knowing what could Duke be thinking. The reports said that the headquarters are based somewhere in San Francisco, but that's all. Duke stood up and passed the report to the higher ups to determine what any of it means and to identify this Jade Cobra.

*back to Jade*

Jade made herself comfortable at her new position with Baroness and Storm Shadow flanking her. Her first day as general went off without a hitch. Other than a few paperwork, she was able to put some time in for training by sparring with Storm Shadow until it was time for jade to rest for the night. She made a report to cobra Commander to report him of her progress. So far, they've captured three M.A.D. spies and were able to take over five M.A.D. outposts in the process which was good, because they are getting vital Intel pieces to locate Dr. Claw's hideout. Once the spies were no longer of use, she would have her troops execute them, and action that was unusual to her, but figured to not have them go running off to their master unless she found a way to track them without their knowledge.

A few weeks went by and Jade was about to issue an order to attack another outpost until she heard a noise. Eager to know what is going on, she looked outside to find a group of teenagers throwing eggs and spray painting the rock with various vile graffiti. Jade was furious at this and decided to deal with it personally. She stormed outside to confront the group of teens in disgust. Her anger didn't quell when one of them tossed an egg in her face while they were shouting "Get out cobra scum!" and "The Joes will end you!" They kept tossing eggs at Jade and the building with no regard for their own safety. The moment one of them picked up a large rock and hit her on the head was when they wished they didn't do that because as soon as she was hit with the rock, Storm Shadow ran down the wall, throwing shuriken at the teens to scare them into running away.

Storm Shadow ordered a few cobra agents to clean the mess while he went to pick up Jade who was knocked out by the impact of the rock and put her on her bed in her quarters. A few hours later Jade woke up with a terrible headache. She rubbed the top of her head to feel a large pump and something sticky. She looked at her hand and then her pillow to find that her head was bleeding, but luckily, it didn't last long. She lied back down to get some rest.

Two chapters in one day, I am on fire. Now that the Joes aware about cobras sudden movement, looks like things are going to heat up in the coming chapters.


	4. Dr Claw's demise

Chapter 4: countdown to Dr. Claw's demise

Dr. Claw slammed his mechanical fist on his chair in rage. Not only did his agents fail to capture Jade and died in an explosion, but he is losing outposts left and right as more and more of his spies keep going missing. Dr. Claw relayed his spy cameras at the new cobra building to see who or what is responsible for making his goals so hard to do. "Activate camera 5." The screen lit up to show the building on the ground. Dr. Claw observed to building in disgust, knowing that cobra is pushing their efforts to take out M.A.D.

Dr. Claw directed his attention to an engraved stone in front of the building as it read:

"United States Cobra headquarters California division"

"General: Jade Cobra"

He reread the stone again and grew furious as his suspicions were correct. His agents failed and were killed by cobra, and if that wasn't bad enough, they now have Jade Chan in their organization as a general. He kept watching the recordings as he confirmed it was Jade Chan as he saw her walk out to confront a group of teenagers who were desecrating the cobra building and attacked Jade. Dr. Claw was not only angry, he was also frightened. He knows that if cobra continues their campaign with Jade as general at the rate they are going, he will be finished.

*At cobra HQ California division"

Jade went back to her work as usual. It wasn't bad being the boss of your own division, but sometimes I can get a bit dull as she wasn't much of a paper person, Jade is a person of action. At times, at the end of interrogations, Jade would personally execute the M.A.D. spies herself to keep from getting bored from the lack of action. Despite this, she was pleased with her progress. Jade's troops have taken another 5 outposts and gathered more Intel from her agents. As the pieces were fitting together, Jade was beginning to see coordinates for M.A.D. main HQ. "Soon Dr. Claw," Jade said in a vengeful smile. "Your days are numbered. I have captured and executed numerous of your spies and taken over many of your outposts to piece together where you are."

Jade relayed her information to Cobra Commander, who was pleased in her fast progress and decided to have her lead the assault on M.A.D. HQ, now that they obtained enough information to know where he is. Jade grew her vengeful smile again in hearing the news. Not wasting any time, she had her soldiers to gather outside for a debriefing.

Once outside, the troops were standing in attention as Jade stepped out of her office and unto an extended balcony. Microphone in hand, she addresses the troops. "Today is Dr. Claw's final stand against cobra! We will march upon M.A.D. headquarters, killing everyone inside and take over the base in the name of cobra! I shall join in the charge to find where Dr. Claw is hiding and drag him out to Cobra Commander to await his execution!" Jade's words sung in the ears of every troop as they joined her in shouting "COBRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" as they boarded in their vehicles while Jade entered her limo with Storm Shadow and Baroness to join in the glorious battle. Jade looked out the window as she gave the drivers in her battalion the coordinates to M.A.D. headquarters. "The day I have been waiting for," Jade told herself. "The day where I get my revenge against Dr. Claw for what he tried to do. Look out, because your days are numbered."

*In metro city*

Penny was about to head home from school when she saw her uncle Inspector Gadget. Penny and her uncle walked the rest of the way home when they saw strange looking vehicles with a limo in the middle. Penny could see a girl her age through the window as the vehicles paraded across the street. Jade opened the sun roof and poked her head as she took out her megaphone. "Dr. Claw!" Jade shouted which made Inspector Gadget and penny looking at her as she kept speaking. "Your days are numbered! I know where you are! Prepare yourself, because Jade Chan is coming for you for vengeance!" Jade handed the megaphone to Storm Shadow as she kept her head out to observe everything. Inspector Gadget wondered what the kid had against M.A.D. until he heard her name and remembered that name from the missing children's page.

Inspector gadget grabbed Penny and extended his legs to face Jade. "You know where Dr. Claw is?" he asked the young general. Jade wondered who they are before responded. "Yes, I do. I am on my way to give him an execution." They were shocked to hear that. "But why kill him? We are enemies of Dr. Claw, but we don't kill anyone." Jade looked at the Inspector. "Because, he tried to kidnap me and force me to obey him like an obedient dog, but I say the only one that I obey now is Cobra!"

Inspector Gadget jumped off the limo as Jade put on her black sunglasses as they are about to arrive to M.A.D. HQ, Inspector Gadget followed as cobra troops reached their destination. Cobra Commander arrived by helicopter to greet his young general. Cobra troops poured out of the transports, weapons at the ready as they awaited Jade to give the order to attack. Jade took out her pistol and aimed it in the air. When she fired the pistol, the troops charged towards the castle.

It didn't take too long for M.A.D. to notice the coming attack as they prepared themselves to counter cobra, but to no avail as cobra infiltrators flanked the enemy and shot them in the back. Jade, Cobra Commander, Storm Shadow and Baroness walked through the battlefield and inside the castle. Storm Shadow quickly and silently slaughtered M.A.D. agents as Baroness used her silenced pistol to take out any agents that Storm Shadow couldn't get to fast enough. Jade and Cobra Commander reached Dr. Claw's throne room. There sat a shadowy being, metal hand extended as the two of them marched towards the doctor. Inspector gadget managed to bypass the cobra and M.A.D. troops and got to the throne room, hoping to arrest Dr. Claw before Jade could execute him.

"At last we meet." Dr. Claw said in a deep, growling voice as Jade and Cobra Commander stopped walking; Jade pointed her pistol at the evil mastermind. "I was hoping to capture you to make you join in my goal for global domination, but I suppose I can make due with ending your miserable life." Dr. Claw was about to rise from his throne but was shot in the head by Jade. Dr. Claw fell over his throne dead. Inspector Gadget was too late, Jade had killed him. He turned to the victorious Jade, pulling out handcuffs. "Young lady," Inspector Gadget said which made Jade turn towards the mechanical inspector. "You are under arrest for the murder of Dr. Claw."

Jade's smile grew into a scowl as she was about to shot the inspector, but was unsuccessful as he dodged it by using his extenders and cuffed Jade. Cobra Commander wasn't going to let the inspector take his general to prison. He ran over to his opponent and drew his knife to kill him and free Jade. Inspector Gadget extended his legs, avoiding the attack as he was about to take Jade into custody until he felt unbalanced and fell over as Storm Shadow used his sword to easily cut the extended legs.

Inspector Gadget fell on his back and his grip on Jade loosened as Jade escaped. Storm Shadow was about to finish the job until Jade ordered him to let him live. "We already accomplished our mission." Storm Shadow took a key ring out from Inspector Gadget's pocket and removed the handcuffs from her. She instructed Storm Shadow to remove Dr. Claw's head to show the surviving members of M.A.D. that their leader is executed.

The members of M.A.D. pleaded for mercy as jade ordered her troops to escort them back in the castle, deciding that it will be a suitable place to end M.A.D. as she also instructed several troops to set up explosives in the castle. "Make sure there are no survivors." Jade ordered as the troops corralled the M.A.D. into the castle while other cobra troops were setting up the explosives.

Inspector gadget woke up from his daze a few minutes later to find that he can no longer walk since both of his feet are separated from his body. As he crawled his was out of the throne room, he saw several M.A.D. agents being placed in the castle by cobra soldiers while a few of them held high explosives being led by Baroness to the lower levels of the castle. Inspector Gadget wondered what cobra could use with explosives and have M.A.D. agents locked inside the castle with the head of Dr. Claw in front of them. It didn't take long for him to realize that Jade is going to destroy the castle and everyone in it. He looked for ways to escape without using his legs when he saw a hole through the roof. He extended his arms to reach the gap in the ceiling and used his helicopter from his hat to escape the castle.

Jade, Storm Shadow, Cobra Commander and Baroness all stood behind the transports as the bomb team and prisoner team made a run for it, signaling that the explosives are in place. Baroness handed the detonator to Jade as she was the one who orchestrated the operation. Jade counted down from ten before flipping the switch. The sound of explosion filled the air as the castle went in flames and rubble when the explosives detonated. In the aftermath, Jade sent cobra troops to make sure that everyone is dead. After given the news that all agents are dead, Jade made her way to her limo with Storm Shadow and Baroness. Cobra Commander hopped on his helicopter and the troops boarded the transports as they made their way back to cobra HQ.

*G.I. Joe base*

Duke just got word from higher up that cobra had successfully eliminated M.A.D. off the map as pictures of the ruined castle lied in rubble and a giant cobra flag flew on a pole with the arm or Dr. Claw hanging. He knew that if cobra could do this with this Jade Cobra general in charge, how could they possibly fare against cobra now? Scarlet entered the room with a visitor. Duke warned Scarlet that outsiders are prohibited but she persuaded him that the visitor has vital information. He allowed the visitor to speak.

"I have gotten eye witness accounts on some of the members of cobra at the site of the M.A.D. raid. Not much is known about the general except that she used to be an unofficial member of section 13 and that cobra has a base in the old dark hand HQ." Duke listened to the visitor's testimony. Duke knows about the dark hand and the location of their former base. After accepting the report, he has Scarlet escort the visitor out as he relayed the information to the higher ups.

That ends Dr. Claw and M.A.D., now cobra will soon have to face against the Joes.


	5. snake in the grass

Chapter 5: A snake in the grass

-G.I. Joe base-

Duke received word from the higher ups giving him authorization to storm the building with a small squad. Duke brought along Scarlet, Snake Eyes, and Roadblock for the operation. "It will take us a few hours to reach San Francisco. " Duke instructed to his squad as each of them prepared for the trip. "Once there, we will rendezvous with Falcon and take the HQ by surprise. Yo Joe!" His squad marched to their jet and flew to San Francisco.

-Cobra Headquarters: California-

Jade was in a good mood today, a few weeks had passed since her victory against M.A.D. and her forces are now on their way to any remaining M.A.D. outposts to take control. Once in a while, she would have her troops bring prisoners for her to execute whenever she gets bored. It seems that Jade was transformed quite well, and it was all voluntary, no forced recruitment was used to forge Jade into a leader that she is and swears absolute loyalty to Cobra Commander.

"Ms. Chan, you have a message on line one. It's Cobra Commander." The receptionist spoke through a speaker phone. "Patch it through. Video feed if able." The screen on the phone lit to show Cobra Commander. "I trust everything is going smoothly. After our victory against Dr. Claw, taking the outposts to assume direct control over M.A.D. channels into Cobras wouldn't be challenging." Jade reported him on the progress which made the commander very pleased. "Good. Now onto more urgent matters, I have received word that a terrorist organization called G.I. Joe is coming your way. Do not be fooled by them, they claimed to be good but instead they are really evil. Unfortunately, the government are blinded by G.I. Joe into believing that they are righteous." Jade smiled at the phone. "Good, I've been itching for some excitement for a while. Moose world is fun but not as fun as taking on a good challenge. General Jade Cobra signing out." The phone went silent.

Jade stood up from her seat. She walked to a nearby window and watched the sights of the city. "Soon, the world will know their true heroes. This will be fun, G.I. Dorks."

-Section 13-

Captain Black went on his usual duties of being head of the agency. I has been weeks since he had learned about an attack made by Cobra. While pleased that M.A.D. is no longer a threat, he was disappointed to learn the way they operated. It sounded like something an evil corporation would do to another. He then received a call from someone on the organization calling themselves "G.I. Joe".

Captain black answered the call. "This is Captain Augustus Black of Section 13, who is this?" He demanded, pulling authority. "I am Duke of G.I. Joe. We are aware of Cobra presence in your vicinity and received authorization to neutralize it. Why hasn't Section 13 did anything? Is it one of your unofficial members went rogue and became general?" Captain was feeling insulted. He never heard of G.I. Joe and the nerve of them for threatening to destroy the very HQ that his best friends niece is running. "What's your reason for neutralizing a Cobra HQ here? What has Cobra ever done to deserve such treatment?" Duke listened to each word and realizing that Captain Black was telling the truth. He had no idea about either G.I. Joe and Cobra. "Captain Black, Cobra is a ruthless terrorist organization determined to rule the world and G.I. Joe has been making sure that the world is safe from Cobras hand. Believe us when we say that whoever is leading the California base has made a conscience choice and will be brought to justice. I understand that you may have mixed feelings about this, considering that this person was one of yours. But we need to stop Cobra by putting a stop to his plans."

Captain Black went from offended to horrified after hearing the news. He didn't know which side was telling the truth and who is lying. Captain Black responded t him that he will take no part in this and hung up.

-G.I. Joe jet-

Duke hang up the phone as the plane went in for a landing. "What did he say? will we get Section 13s help?" Scarlet asked. Duke responded "No Scarlet, we are on our own. He wouldn't even tell us who the General is."

Snake Eyes out on a disguise of a trench coat and hat to conceal his identity and disappeared before the Joes could notice. "I hate when he does that." Duke muttered as they met up with Falcon and began formulating a plan.

"We'll take any patrolling Cobra troops by surprise and steal their uniforms which will let us in the building. Once inside, Scarlet will hijack the security and disable it, allowing the rest of us a straightway to the top floor without tripping the alarms and take down the General. We shouldn't take her lightly as she was recruited to General this fast, she obviously have a degree of combat skills. Let's go." The squad began their mission.

-Back to Jade-

Jade was sleeping soundly in her bed. It was midnight and the night patrol was guarding the building after being told that the Joes will be arriving at anytime and so be informed immediately should they barge in. Storm Shadow and Baroness were also resting in their quarters

-operation start-

Duke and his squad quickly and quietly took out a group of patrollers and donned on their disguises. surprisingly, they fit on everyone and made their way to the entrance. Duke led Roadblock and Falcon to an elevator while Scarlet worked on security. Once the alarm systems were shut down, the team rode the elevator to the top floor. "It's quiet here. General doesn't know a thing. Let's keep going before anyone notice the alarms are offline."

They crept silently to the desk to find an unusual amount of Super Moose nik naks on her desk. A photo of an old man wearing glasses, a big sumo, a fit man wearing blue shirt and tan pants, and a young girl in an orange hoodie was standing behind a Cobra paperweight. "What do you think this is?" Duke asked as he was looking at the picture. "Not important right now, come on. We got a HQ to shut down." Roadblock suggested. Duke put the picture back and opened a door to what looks like a bedroom. "Quick and quietly. We don't want to wake her up." Duke whispered as they approached the bed.

When they pulled the covers, they found it empty save for a couple pillows to make it look like someone was sleeping. "Looking for someone?" They turned around to see a pair of amber eyes in a distance. "Who are you? Surrender now and face justice!" Duke commanded. Jade flipped the lights on to reveal herself to them. The Joes were in shock, which was an understatement at the revelation of the identity of the Cobra General. Jade was already in her generals attire and was waiting for them.

"I knew you would be sneaking in here, I do that sort of thing all the time. Of course, I am getting tired and would like this encounter to be quick. Let me introduce myself, I am Jade Chan. But my other name is Jade Cobra." Duke shuddered to speak as Scarlet made her way to see what is taking so long. "Who's the kid?" Scarlet asked Duke. "She is Jade Cobra." The news was horrifying to say the least.

"Now that we had a good time introducing ourselves, I think it's time to say good night." Jade pointed her gun at Duke when she saw a shuriken being tossed at her hand, releasing the gun. Jade cradled her bloodied hand and soon enough, Storm Shadow and Baroness arrived. Snake Eyes quickly jumped from the shadows and knocked Jade out with a swift kick in the head. Storm Shadow drew his blade before Snake Eyes could retrieve Jade and the two ninjas did combat.

Duke and Roadblock tried to get the fallen General when a battalion of soldiers arrived at Baroness's command and opened fire. In a last ditch effort, Duke dove over to Jade and held her up, ceasing the fighting. "You are bluffing, There is no way you would harm the child! Even when she is Cobra's prodigy." Baroness stated. Duke decided to not listened as he pulled a gun on her head. "Our orders are to neutralize the headquarters and we'll do it dead or alive. Put your weapons down and let us through, and your general won't be harmed."

Jade woke up to see that she was being kidnapped. As Duke ran to the exit, he was ambushed by Captain Black and a squad of Section 13 agents. "I decided, I don't care if your good, you are not taking Jade." Storm Shadow dashed and grabbed Jade from Duke while Captain Black and his agents arrested the Joes.

"Thank you Captain Black." Jade told the captain in gratitude. Captain Black was glad that she was alright after the attack made by the Joes. "I don't know if I did the right thing, but I do know that Jackie would have my head if anything were to happen to you." Storm Shadow bowed and left with Jade to tend to her wound.

end of another chapter. I think I may have rushed their meeting here, but I wanted to get their reactions in while it was still good, and besides, it is just getting started.


	6. Taking the heat

Chapter 6: Taking the heat

-Section 13-

Captain Black had put the Joes in a cell and begun to report to whatever organization that had dispatched them. He called the pentagon to get connected when he was interrupted by an unknown call. "This is Captain Black of Section 13, Who is this?" he demanded. The caller responded by pulling rank on him. "Who I am is not important, what is important is the fact that you have arrested my soldiers without any proper jurisdiction."

Captain Black shot back. "Your soldiers were out of line and threatened to execute a child! I don't care who you are, but I will not let them harm Jade. Do I make myself clear?" The Joe general was equally as furious. "If what you say is true, then the child is most likely the terrorist general Jade Cobra. My men were instructed to neutralize that HQ under any means necessary and you and Section 13 had to side with terrorists. Release the Joes, or I will have a serious talk with the president on how Section 13 has officially defected from government to Cobra!"

Captain Black had no choice but to let them go. "Your free to go. Your commanding officer had demanded for your release." The Joes were led out of Section 13. Duke looked at the Captain. Worry was written all over his face as he escorted the team outside. "Captain Black, I know how you feel." Captain Black didn't know what to think. "I doubt it. Jade is a good friend and like family in Section 13. She decided to join Cobra out of gratitude."

Duke was confused. Why was it gratitude that caused Jade to become general of Cobra? Captain Black had begun telling them about what happened months ago. "Jade was about to be kidnapped and used by M.A.D. until Cobra stepped in and saved her. They brought her to their organization to be offered a position in Cobra even I couldn't be able of offer. She eagerly accepted it because of how they saved her life and future, and that she would be leading a charge to do good. When she returned home, we were proud of how she became. She was transformed from a rebellious young girl from Hong Kong, to a strong and cunning leader. She even brought M.A.D. and Dr. Claw to ruin." Duke listened to every word.

"You said that Jade is leading the charge to do good, but that was a lie being fed by Cobra. She believes that she is doing good when in reality, Cobra is using her as a puppet. I doubt that she will be reasoned with now, seeing as how she is being rained upon with treasures that Cobra bestowed upon her., I bet that she has sworn absolute loyalty to Cobra." Duke tried to reason with Captain Black to implore him to see reason. "I'm sorry for telling you this, but Jade is an now an enemy to the free people. We will do what we can to save her. If we can't, then she will have to be neutralized."

The words cut through Captain Black deeper than a blade. The thought of his best friends niece being killed by them was heart wrenching. "I understand if you don't want to help. We won't ask for anything from you. Just for you to understand." Duke kept talking and soon enough, Agent Jackie Chan walked up to them.

"God to see you Agent Chan. Do me a favor and escort these people out." Duke heard the name Chan before and remembered Jade Cobra saying that her real last name was Chan. "Yes Captain Black. Follow me."

The Joes followed Jackie to an elevator. "So, your name's Jackie Chan?" Duke asked. "Yes I am. Former archeologist. became an agent when I found out Jade was missing and continued to work in Section 13 since I heard that Jade is now a general of an anti terrorist organization." Just as he thought, this was the man who Captain Black was referring to as uncle. "I see that your also blinded by Cobra. I guess these days, not a lot of agents seem to know about what we do. Look, Jackie. I know this is going to be hard for you. It was hard to tell Captain Black this but," His sentence was cut off when Jackie stepped in the elevator.

"I know. I heard all of it. I just don't know whether to believe you or not. I keep a magic detector that was modified by Tohru to see if someone is lying and it shown that you are telling the truth. I don't want to believe it, but what you said was true, then I had failed." Duke could see the sorrow in his eyes, knowing that if it would lead up to Jade's execution. Duke shared in the sorrow. He hadn't known the kid prior to her apparent rescue. "I may not have known your niece well enough, but what I can know is that she would have a bright future as a Joe. We will do all we can to save her from Cobras grip. But if it leads to her death, we will make sure that she dies a hero." Jackie was relieved to hear that if it does end up in her death, that she would die fighting her demons within.

-Jade Cobra-

Jade had kept up her work. M.A.D. outposts were completely taken over and all underground communications now flow into Cobra. Cobra Commander had invited her to meet with serpentor. She could not wait. She raced to the Helicopter and flew over to the fortress. Cobra Commander awaited for her arrival. "Good to see you again, Jade Cobra. Your progress in these short months were quick and efficient. Serpentor had requested me to have my prodigy to meet him personally."

The two of them walked the halls to reach an odd room. There was a throne with a very large man in golden serpent armor. Two snakes were wrapped around his neck like extra heads. "Who dares, disturbs Serpentor?" Cobra Commander and Jade Cobra approached and kneeled. "Great Serpentor, I would like to introduce my successor Jade Cobra!" Serpentor looked on at the kid in puzzlement.

"You don't look so tough!" Serpentor spat in her face. That didn't settle well in the young general as she reacted by punching him squarely in the jaw, causing him to fall over. "It would seem that she takes after her master. No respect for royalty. I hope for your sake, she is at least competent for I am sending her on a mission alone."

Serpentor held up a snake from his neck, which caused another snake to appear. He launched the snake at Jade and caught it. Unfortunately for her, it was a cobra as it bit her. "What is the meaning of this Serpentor? You dare try to kill my successor?" Cobra Commander spoke up.

Serpentor laughed. "No, This is a test. I command that your young prodigy to challenge one of my gladiators in mortal combat. winner gets the antidote, loser dies painfully." Jade wasn't feeling well as the poison began to spread. "I'll take on anyone right now." Serpentor smiled. A door opened to reveal a horrific monster with a combination of man and beast of fangs and claws. It resembled very much like a werewolf. "Let the match begin." Serpentor claimed as both combatants began the fight.

Jade tried to dodge, but the poison caused her reflexes to decrease as she was ravaged by a claw swipe, sending her flying across the room. Vision blurred, she tried to look for something to use to kill it. "It would seem that your prodigy is as weak as her master." Serpentor stated to Cobra Commander. "Nonsense! I know her, and she always comes back from the brink. You need to learn not to underestimate things."

Jade was bleeding a lot. Luckily, she found out that the poison began to leave her body along with the blood, clearing her thoughts enough to come up with a way to win. She took out her gun and fired it at the beasts head, instantly killing it. "I told you. Jade Cobra is stronger than any of your so called gladiators." Serpentor was furious. He had hoped that by killing his prodigy, Cobra Commander would break to his will. "I am a man of my word. Send her to medical to heal, then she will go a real mission to defeat the Joes." Cobra Commander nodded and carried his prodigy to medical room.

Serpentor looked at the pool of blood to see the poison among the red blood. "She was able to resist and expel the poison, I did underestimate her. She will be either a promising lackey, or a threat along with her master."

End of another chapter. Another one will be on the way tomorrow. leave a review.


	7. missile deterrent

Chapter 7: Nuclear deterrent

-medical room-

Jade lied on her bed, pain shot through her body as Dr. Mindbender applied stitching and bandages. Cobra Commander arrived with a mission log. "Your mission is to breach the pentagon and retrieve the codes for the nuclear missiles. I trust this won't be hard for someone of your skills." Jade heard the mission. She wondered why is she going to steal the nuclear missiles but remembered her lessons with Destro.

Jade made a quick recovery and prepared to leave for Washington D.C.. This will be her first mission going solo. Jade hopped in a Helicopter and departed.

-Joe base-

Duke wasn't having a good day. His higher ups were in an uproar on the failed mission and were also concerned about the reports that were given about Jade Cobra as a child general. "Now Cobra is going after our youth! Is there no depths to which cobra won't sink? I don't care how it is done, just stop cobra at all cost!" Duke walked out of the hearing, all hope was waning from his being.

Scarlet shared in the misery at what she was hearing about having to do whatever it takes to end cobra, even at the cost of a Childs life. Tunnel Rat ran interference to pinpoint on cobra plans. "Looks like cobra is targeting the Pentagon. Only one is performing the mission. Orders?" Duke gave the order to pursue the target.

Duke, Scarlet, Tunnel Rat and Snake Eyes boarded a convoy truck and raced over to beat the person to the Pentagon first.

-Jade Cobra-

Jade was nearing the Pentagon. Luckily, her Helicopter was small enough for her to fly in unnoticed. upon landing, she jumped off and gathered her gear. She placed the transmitter in her ear to keep tabs on her mission to Cobra Commander.

She spotted a ventilation shaft and crept inside. "Infiltration complete. No one has seen a thing." She whispered into the mic. Cobra Commander had instructed her to continue through until she saw an air shaft to an empty room. The moment Jade had left the safety of the air vents and in the room, the mission was a go.

-Joes-

Duke led his team to the Pentagon entrance. After showing the guards their clearance, they allowed the Joes entry inside. Once they were in, they split up to search for the assailant. Duke took the north, Scarlet handled the south, Sake Eyes silently patrolled the west and Tunnel Rat patrolled the east. The missile codes were spread though the five section of the Pentagon. Each Joe located and secured a missile code, but one was left vulnerable.

-Jade Cobra-

Jade crept through the halls to the control room of sector 5. The missile code for the sector was guarded by SWAT team which won't be easy for an average infiltrator. But Jade is not an average infiltrator as she crept around them and silently shot them at the back of the neck with her silenced pistol.

Once they were taken care of without raising an alarm, she focused on the code. Just as she thought, she only obtained only one part of the five part code to the missile launch. Jade quickly attached a storage device and downloaded the code unto it. Unknowingly that while the download commenced, an alarm sounded which caused swarms of agents flocking to the source. Jade raised her gun in preparation of incoming agents.

Once the download was done and Jade took the device, she wasn't able to predict a flash bang temporarily blinding her and causing her to drop her pistol. Not taking any chanced, she quickly hid under a desk until she can see again. everything was too bright to know where to hide when she felt something hitting her as she fell. She was bleeding in the arm which told her that she was shot by someone.

Agents swarmed the room, flashlights glaring as they didn't see anything other than a pistol and two bodies. "Get me security on all sectors. We got an intruder. Two SWAT bodies found dead and assailant weapon found and taking it in for forensic study." Jade waited until everyone left before locating the next code.

-Duke-

Duke secured the monitor and stood vigilant, making sure that whoever is stealing the codes can't get by him and download it. "This is Duke, Nothing to report at the moment." He issued into his transponder. "Close off all communications in case cobra is listening in to our conversations." Duke switched it off and had his gun ready. what he was about to see and encounter, he was not ready for.

-Jade Cobra-

Jade was trying to reach the next sector without leaving a trail of blood on the floor, which was hard as every so often, droplets of blood would escape and land on the floor. She can't concern with it now as she needed to obtain the next piece.

As soon as she reached the next sectors missile code room, she was greeted by gunfire. Luckily for her, they all missed as she ducked into a desk. Duke walked to the door to inspect the damage. He saw blood on the door in a form of a hand print. Jade took her chance and began downloading the code piece which sounded another alarm. Duke heard and pointed his gun at the source of the alarm.

Jade froze on the spot as she tried to bide for time for the download to be done. "What are you doing, kid?" Duke asked. Jade then thought of something. If she could keep a discussion long enough for the download to finish, she can find a way to escape.

"What do you think I'm doing, G.I. Dork?" Jade responded. Duke didn't react to the insult. "Why does cobra want the nuclear missile codes? Answer now, and be spared." Duke wasn't planning on wasting time as he was trying to avoid killing if he could get through to Jade that she was playing on the wrong team.

He didn't put down his weapon as Jade explained about how cobra is going to change the world and it was apparent that her allegiance to Cobra Commander was as firm as steel as she tried to keep the conversation going. The download was complete as Jade removed the device while at the same time, avoiding gunfire. She was lucky that none of the shots either missed, or hit anything vital as only one bullet went to her ear, breaking the transmitter.

Jade managed to escape from Duke to try to get to the next sector. Duke stood there silently as a swarm of agents entered the room. "Where did the assailant go?" one of them asked Duke. "The assailant is a child called Jade Cobra and I believe she is after the other sectors. If we follow the blood, we should be able to find her."

The agents were shocked to learn that their security was breached by a child, but readied themselves to take steps needed to detain the assailant.

-Scarlet-

Scarlet ordered every staff within the sectors vicinity to evacuate due to an intruder. Once the sector was cleared, she readied her twin pistols. "This is Duke, Disable all communications in case cobra is listening in to our conversations." Scarlet complied by turning her device off and began waiting.

-Jade Cobra-

Jade couldn't believe it, twice she was shot and defenseless as it was getting harder to hide her tracks. "Got to remember the mission." She kept telling herself that when she arrived at the next sector.

Scarlet heard a noise and pointed her guns at the door as it was opening and closing. "Whoever you are, come out and we can talk it over." No one responded as Scarlet looked around. Jade crept behind her and started the download knowing that there is no way to prevent the alarms with the gadgets in her disposal as she came to the Pentagon with a silenced pistol, storage device, and additional ammo along with a snake talisman just in case. Too bad for her, if she still had her pistol, she could've used them in a combo to prevent being shot and ensure that no one would interrupt the download.

As soon as the download started, Scarlet turned around and spotted Jade. "Step away from the console, Jade." Scarlet commanded. Jade didn't do anything as she was still cradling her arm and ear. Scarlet saw blood dripping from her hands and decided to lower her weapons, placing them in her belt.

"Listen kid, I know the whole story. Let me tell you, you are no better off being cobras lackey than a M.A.D. agent. I don't want to kill you, but I won't let you have the codes." Jade looked at Scarlet. "If you knew my story well, then you'll know that I have finally away from the sidekick role and am now doing all I can to stop you and your evil ways."

Scarlet knew that Jade was firm in her beliefs that she is doing good, but is blinded by cobra to realize that what she is doing is wrong. The download was complete and Jade made her escape, but not until Scarlet blocked her path and tried to knock her out but missed as Jade ducked the kick and ran to the next sector. Duke and the agents met up with her. "Any sign of Jade?" He asked. Scarlet nodded and told them where she will most likely be going.

-Tunnel Rat-

Tunnel Rat had kept his transmitter on, despite Dukes orders. He littered the ground with light explosives to make sure that they wouldn't kill the intruder, but make them immobilized long enough for capture.

-Jade Cobra-

Her luck was wearing thin. She had survived two gun shots and narrowly evaded capture as she made her way to sector 3. Jade activated the snake talisman to become invisible just in case someone is waiting for her. The moment she opened the door, she had felt pain surging through one of her legs as an explosion sounded. She was fortunate that it was far enough to not cause much damage other than a burn.

Tunnel Rat raced to the source to find Jade trying to evade the traps. "Wait a minute. You're the intruder? But your just a kid." Jade didn't take the statement well, but decide to ignore him as she made it to the console to begin download. "Now what are you doing? This area is off limits." Tunnel Rat tried to talk sense into the intruder, but was unsuccessful as she activate the snake talisman to surprise Tunnel Rat. "Okay kid. You can come out now. There is no way you can get past my traps this easily." Jade, who was invisible leapt unto the desk. At least the desks weren't filled with traps. "I'm not trying to get past your traps until I am done." Tunnel Rat looked around to see where she went off to. He tried to cancel the download, but Jade intervened by kicking him with her good leg.

The download was done and Jade deactivated the talisman and ran across the desks and out the door. "No fair, I am supposed to do the sneaky skills." he complained. Duke and Scarlet met Tunnel Rat outside the room. "Only Snake Eyes remains. She won't succeed with him guarding it.

-Snake Eyes-

The ninja cleared the room of all desks and sat in front of the monitor in silence. waiting for the intruder to show up.

-Jade Cobra-

She wasn't having a good time. she has four out of five codes and suffered a lot to get them. Only one left and she can go home. Upon entering, she was expecting an ambush, but was surprised to see nothing but a black ninja sitting in front of the monitor. "Fool must've been sleeping. This is going to be easy for once." She told herself as she walked over to the monitor only to have a sword stop her in her tracks. Snake Eyes sheathed the blade and rose up to meet his challenger.

"Let me guess, you're going to tell me that I am in the wrong too?" Jade asked the ninja only for no response. "I take it you don't talk? Good, because I got a job to do." Jade ran to the monitor only to be kicked in the stomach by Snake Eyes. "If you want to play it like that, fine." Jade readied herself, fighting the pain as Snake Eyes began to attack.

Jade quickly dodged the attack and started the download before Snake Eyes could stop her. Snake Eyes tossed Jade like a ragdoll to a wall, leaving a mark on the wall. Jade struggled to get up and continued fighting. A small drone appeared somewhere as Serpentor commanded Major Bludd to wait for Jade to get her codes before stealing it and claiming the glory of obtaining I for himself.

Jade was not faring well against Snake Eyes as she kept getting knocked around and dodging shuriken being tossed at her. She was losing badly and was about to fail until she saw a small drone retrieving the finished code. Jade tried to get the device, but was stabbed in the neck by s couple of senbon needles. Snake Eyes knew that Senbon needles rarely kill, even on a vital part. Its purpose was to put the person in a simulated state of death.

Duke, Scarlet, and Tunnel Rat arrived to report in on Snake Eyes success as he carried Jade with them to be detained. Unbeknownst to them, Serpentor had orchestrated the operation to get Jade out of the way to focus on more important matters.

-Joe Base-

Jade was put into maximum security in the heart of the base. She tried to grab the bars but was electrocuted and was sent flying. Duke didn't like the looks of it, but was the only way to prevent her escape until they can determine what do with her.

-Cobra HQ-

"Where's Jade?" Cobra Commander demanded. Serpentor hid nothing from Cobra as he told his lackey that he had arranged the operation to get rid of her to prevent any insurgents. Cobra Commander wouldn't have any of it and arranged a team to breach through to rescue Jade.

End of chapter. took me a while to think of a mission. hope you al enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	8. Execution

Chapter 8: execute

-Cobra HQ-

Cobra Commander was furious. His protégée was taken by the Joes and may face the death sentence if he doesn't think of something. Without wasting another minute, he reached for a phone and called Section 13.

-Section 13-

Captain Black and Jackie Chan were discussing on possible missions for the new recruits until he had received a call. "This is Captain Black of Section 13, who is this?" He told to whoever was calling. "This is Cobra Commander. I got a problem relating with the Joes." Captain Black turned speaker phone on to let Jackie hear what was going on. "It would seem that Serpentor tricked Jade into getting captured by G.I. Joe and is now their prisoner. No one would help me out of fear of what Serpentor would do to them, so I would need help and you two are perfect. I heard from Jade Cobra that she had formed a squad called the J-team. If it would be possible, I would like for such team to assemble and go on a rescue mission to rescue Jade before the Joes cold execute her."

Jackie nodded at Captain Black. He doesn't know who to trust, but he knew for sure that Jade needs help and the J-team are just the team to do it. "We're on it." Captain Black informed Cobra Commander. "Good. I will join you near the base to assist. Cobra Commander out." The phone went silent.

"Jackie. Assemble the J-team and rescue your niece." Captain Black told Jackie. "I don't know who to trust yet. But I admit, Jade being executed is not a good thing." Jackie took Jades old laptop and made some calls.

-Joe base-

Jade was cuffed in energy links that bound her arms and legs so that she couldn't move. Snake Eyes carried her like a suitcase to the hearing chamber. Once inside, Snake Eyes deactivated the links and Duke activated the energy chain links, binding her to the floor.

"The hearing of Jade Cobra is now in order." A shadowy figure banged a gavel on the table. He revealed himself in the light. He was not like most judges who wore a black robe, he was wearing a uniform, showing off several medals of service. "You are being accused for crimes against humanity which includes: espionage, murder, theft, breaking and entering, and siding with terrorists. We had hoped that we could find some way to acquit you for your crimes by linking your involvement in Section 13, unfortunately, we found none. What does the accused say to these charges?"

Jade tried to come up with a witty comeback, but lost all nerve. "I am to assume your silence means you understand what punishment awaits for your crimes. We of G.I. Joe hereby judge you guilty of crimes against humanity. Your sentence is death. The manner of execution shall be determined by the council. Until then, you are to be locked away until such execution is decided."

He banged his gavel twice to signal the end of the hearing. Jade was being escorted by Scarlet and Jinx back to her cell. Scarlet didn't like the look on her face. Jade was in sorrow as her execution was being determined. Visions of various ways of her to die swarmed in her mind. Scarlet broke the silence. "We're sorry kid. We tried to find any way to prevent your execution. Duke is still trying to find ways to at least get you to serve time and possibly join us."

They arrived to her solitary cell. Jinx opened the cage and put Jade on her bed before closing the energy barriers. Jade lied in bed but could not sleep. Her head is still haunted by what will happen to her.

-Joe base (elsewhere)-

Duke flipped through papers to find any way to help Jade in her predicament. The kid has promise and doesn't want such talent wasted by ending her life when she can be of a great asset to them. On top of the execution, Jade was also to be subjected to interrogations and was decided to be interrogated as an adult which means she would suffer much before her end. For some reason, someone had removed all files on Jade from the Section 13 database.

-Cobra HQ-

Serpentor was laughing at his victory. Not only did he obtain the nuclear codes, but also he ensured that Cobra Commander and Jade Cobra will be out of the picture forever. Everything was going his way the moment that Dr. Mindbender had deleted all traces of Jades records from Section 13 database. He had Cobra Commander strapped unto a wheel. "You'll not succeed, Serpentor! The J-team will see to it!"

Serpentor laughed at Cobra Commander. "I had sent the J-team on a suicide mission like you had issued. Now you will suffer for betraying cobra." Serpentor began tormenting Cobra Commander.

-Outside Joe base-

The J-team made it to the G.I. Joe HQ but could find no sign of Cobra Commander. Jackie grew worried at the absence of Jades leader. "You sure we are at the right place?" Viper asked. Jackie nodded and decided to start the mission regardless. Viper crept to the entrance of the prison block. Jackie followed close behind.

The moment Tohru and El Toro tried to join them an alarm sounded. Sending a squad of Joes to their position. Jackie and Viper didn't have time to run as the prison doors open to be greeted by Falcon. The J-team was surrounded. All four of the J-team were about to assume the fighting position when Duke halted everything. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded. Jackie walked to Duke. "You are about to kill Jade."

Duke sighed. He was right. Jade is about to be on the chopping block. "You heard right. But believe me when I say, I am doing all I can to beseech them to change their minds and have her join the good guys." Viper was confused until she saw Scarlet and Jinx. "Is that you Viper?" Jinx asked. "The one and only, Jinx."

The three of them approached each other. "What brings a former criminal here?" Scarlet asked. "We're here to save a loved one from dying." Duke guided the J-team to his office and silenced the alarms.

"We tried looking her up in the Section 13 archives and found no record." Jackie took out a storage device. "Captain Black knew something would happen, so he made copies of Jades records in this in case someone wants her to not be found." Duke uploaded the files. "This may be all we need to save her. Her next hearing is next week, the execution decision. We will show them these and have her acquitted in no time. In the mean time, you are welcome to stay here. We are always looking for more Joes to recruit."

Jackie accepted the invitation as Duke led them to guest quarters for rest.

-Joe Base (7 days later)-

The week was torture for Jade. She was beaten, bloodied, and burned in her interrogations. Dukes interrogation sessions were the least horrible as he didn't do anything but talked gently to her. She wasn't sure if the other interrogators were trying to get answers, or just wanted to torture her.

As the day of her execution had come, Jade had hoped that if she were to die, it would be quick and painless, but doubted it considering that she realized that she was tricked by Cobra Commander into fighting for evil. Innocent blood were on her hands as her life flashed before her eyes. She had killed not only M.A.D. agents, who had is coming in her mind. But also several innocent people had fell before her in cobras selfish plans for global domination.

Scarlet and Jinx arrived to bring Jade to the hearing room. It was time to face the music as Jade walked in silence. She had a full life ahead of her and it was all about to be over. Thinking back, she hadn't known that between cobra and M.A.D., that would end up controlling her like a puppet for their evil.

It was like being between a rock and a hard place for Jade as either she would be forced to serve Dr. Claw or being fooled by cobra into doing their evil under the guise of doing good. The J-team were waiting outside of the hearing room. Jackie hoped that Duke can get the information to them in time.

-Joe base (hearing)-

Jade was strapped once again on the ground as the judge appeared. "Jade Cobra. Your execution sentence is: electrocution." Jade imagined in her head the thought of being seated in a cliché looking chair, the simulation of being electrocuted had caused her body to become numb. The Judge was about to bang the gavel when Duke barged into the room. "Hold the executions! We have proof that Jade Cobra was set up!" Duke handed the judged a stack of papers for him to look over. "Her files in the Section 13 database were missing because cobra removed them. I doubt Cobra Commander would do that to his protégée, but I can guess that Serpentor did it."

The judge looked the papers over. "Jade Cobra. In light of the evidence, I hereby acquit you from execution and reissue the hearing. I just have one question. Were you aware that you were working for terrorists?" Jade fell silent. She was saved for the moment. "No. I was saved by cobra from M.A.D. and was lied to. My time here made me realize that I was tricked to be evil. Though, I think cobra would've been the lesser compared to being kidnapped by M.A.D.. Either way, I lose."

The judge had heard enough. "I hereby find you not guilty for unknowingly joining cobra." He banged his gavel to end the hearing. Snake Eyes deactivated the chains. Jackie went to Jade. "I thought I'd lost you." He told his niece. "I'm fine, Jackie."

Duke approached the two. "Duke, We decided that we will join G.I. Joe. All of us." He looked at Jade. "Very well. You will need some code names." Duke told them. Jade spoke up first. "Can I keep my code name Jade Cobra? I've grown used to the name." Duke obliged and recorded it. "I can come up with code names for the J-team. Jackie will be Jackinator, El Toro will be called Ox muscle, Tohru will be called big T, and Viper would be Shadow." The J-team didn't object because Jade was always good with coming up with code names.

Duke recorded the code names on a piece of paper. "Consider yourselves Joes." Duke told them. Jades new life from sidekick to evil general. And from evil General to a Joe has begun.

End of chapter. Talk about a plot twist. Now that Jade is now a Joe, her new life will begin.


	9. deception

Chapter 9: deception

-Joe Base-

Jade was getting situated in her quarters in which she is sharing with Scarlet and Jinx. she had some of her stuff brought from Section 13 apartment that she used to live with Jackie until she joined cobra.

Once the coast was clear as Scarlet and Jinx left to train, Jade pulled out a cell phone and made a call. "Infiltration complete." she told to the person on the other end. "Operation snake bite is a go." The person she was calling was none other than Cobra Commander. "Excellent Jade. I wish I was there to witness your brilliant performance. But I was delayed by Serpentor. Once we get rid of the Joes, we will focus on performing a coupe on Serpentor. Once Serpentor is dealt with, I shall take his place and you shall join me by my side in the glory."

Jade smiled at the proposition. "Sounds good Cobra. I don't like how Serpentor had set us up and I would love to take him down. I must go before anyone know that I am missed." Cobra told her that the current stage of the mission before hanging up before the Joes could intercept the call.

-Cobra-

Cobra Commander was resting in his quarters. He was relieved that the plan went off without a hitch. With Jade infiltrating on the other side, his plan will accelerate and Serpentor will suffer.

-flashback-

Jade was about to depart on the mission Serpentor had given her when Cobra Commander stopped her. "Wait." He told his protégée. "The whole mission is a trap by Serpentor to get you out of the way. But I got a plan, it is called Operation: snake bite."

Cobra took out a cell phone. "Serpentor knows that you will be outmatched by the Joes even at your skill level and will try to have you killed. Get the codes and knowing Serpentor, he would send a drone to fetch it once the 5th code is downloaded. Let yourself be captured when that happens and then do whatever it takes to not only save yourself from execution, but also, find a way to join G.I. Joe to buy their trust. Once you are in the clear, contact me through this cell phone. It can't be detected so you can smuggle it in easily."

Jade took the phone while Cobra Commander explained about stage 2. "Once you build the Joes trust, I need you to find a way to access their database and obtain the plans for the B.E.T. transmitter. With those plans, we will finally have more than enough fire power to bring the Joes to their knees."

Jade accepted the plan and went along with Serpentors plan until operation: snake bite is a go.

-end flashback-

-Joe base-

Jade joined up with the other recruits in combat training. She was already trained by cobras best and that showed as she wiped the floor with her opponents on the mat as one after another recruit lined up to take on the Jade Cobra.

Jackie went to see what was all the fuss about when he saw his niece taking down opponents twice her size without even breaking a sweat. "Jade?" Jackie asked. Jade looked at her uncle. "Wanna spar Uncle Jackie?" Jade challenged. Jackie tried to decline, but the other recruits cheered him on as he entered the mat.

"Rules are, there are no time limit, anything goes and first one to go down loses. Do you accept?" Jade asked. Jackie nervously agreed as the bell rang.

Jackie tried to pick his niece up but was too slow as Jade shifted to the left and elbowed his back which hurt as Jackie fell down, but got back up to prevent from losing.

Jade pulled out a knife. "Hey, no weapons Jade!" Jackie demanded his niece to drop the knife. "I said anything goes." She reminded her uncle as she went to a slicing motion which caused Jackie to dodge every knife swipe before finally disarming his niece by back slapping her knife hand, causing the weapon to fly out.

"Impressive. But I've been trained in more experienced forms of martial arts." Jade jumped and kicked Jackie in the face. Jackie fell over in a daze which means that Jade was the winner. The recruits were stunned at amazement at what they had just seen.

Later on that night Jade went to find a place more fitting for her to be alone without being watched. She flipped out her cell phone to relay her information to Cobra Commander. She was just about done talking to Cobra Commander when she heard footsteps. Jade put away her phone and went out of hiding to find that Duke was walking to his office. "Something the matter Jade?" He asked.

Jade remained calm. "No, just wanted to be alone from everyone for the moment. Can't believe the lack of privacy here. Good night." Jade went off to bed. Duke grew suspicious but decided to shrug it off as someone who wanted to be alone for a while and went on with his duties.

-Joe base (3 months later)-

Jade was making fast progress. She kept gaining ranks and in three short months, she made the rank of Colonel, which meant that she was now aloud to access the information she on Joe technology. "This is our latest project Colonel Jade, the B.E.T. energy machine. With this, we will finally end the energy crisis."

Jade looked through the plans as Duke walked out. "Study those plans well, I am trusting you with them." Jade took out a storage device and began downloading. Lucky for her that the security was deactivated since she was a registered Joe. The download was complete and jade made her way outside to activate the security as instructed.

Jade took out the cell phone to call Cobra Commander to inform him that stage one of operation: snake bite is complete and requested an escape. Cobra told her about a cobra transport that is deployed far enough from the base to not be noticed and directed her to where to go to find it.

-later-

Jade made up an excuse to leave the base which was believable as the guard allowed her to leave. Once she made it to the rendezvous point and was picked up by Destro. "We thought you were dead and Cobra Commander had gone mad. It's good to have you back General Jade Cobra." Jade sat next to Destro as the two of them made their getaway.

End of chapter. Thought Jade would be a good guy after what she went through in her imprisonment and that would be it? Wrong! this is about to get interesting as Cobra is planning on overthrowing Serpentor with Jade at his side.


End file.
